Twilight Poems
by RaysofMoonlight
Summary: Some Twilight poems I wrote.
1. Jacob's Poem

Why don't you believe me

Deep inside you know its true

Why don't you trust me

You know I cant live without you

We have been through so much

And I never left you

He has only been with you a short time

Yet he holds your heart the way I wish I could

I will never hurt you

He already has

You will never have to change for me

You have to die for Him

I know deep down you love me

But you think you love him more

Why don't you believe me

Deep inside you know its true

Why don't you trust me

When you know all I love is you

**Hey guys this is my first poem so how is it? Please tell me in a review. That would make me uber happy :) **


	2. Broken

I'm broken forever

Why did you have to leave now

Leave you said never

You said I would forget you but I ask you how

You said we weren't meant to be

That I could believe

But you had said you loved me

So why do you have to leave

You left me broken

Broken beyond repair

I guess it was a small token

To tell me you did not care

**How was that? Need a review so I know how im doing please.:]**


	3. Thank you Jacob

Thank you Jacob

For teaching me to live again

To learn to love again

To learn to laugh again

Thank you Jacob

For mending my heart

For healing my wounds

For fixing my mind

Thank you Jacob

For being with me through the worst

For being there when HE wasn't

For being a friend

Thank you Jacob

For helping me

For understanding me

For protecting me

Thank you Jacob for being there

**Hey people how was that? Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Edward's Thoughts

Bella how I love you so

Why did I leave you behind

Without you I hardly know

And I always had you on my mind

I always told you I loved you

Why did you believe I did not

This was the hardest thing I've had to do

It is one of the things I regret A LOT

Bella I will always only love you

You are the most precious thing I got

You never thought I could love you

If only you knew

You forever hold my heart

But leaving you is tearing me apart

If I ever do come back to you

I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope you do

I'm not strong enough to stay away

Bella you are my life

My being

My only reason for living

Without you I would be sinking

Why did I leave

What was I thinking?

**Hey! How was that? Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Choosing

Tearing, I'm tearing in two

Why do I have to choose between both of you

They both say they love me

They both say they care

Whose love could I live with forever

And will be as easy as breathing in air

I need them both

But they want me to choose

And one thing I make my oath

Neither of them will I lose

I love them both

I need them both

But making me choose is tearing,

tearing me apart

**Ok I know these things: this one is short, and I know Edward was the obvious choice for her and all but I wanted to write it that way so there, and this one isn't that good. One more thing. I have another story New Moon IM if you wanna check it out if you haven't already. Thanks! And thanks for reading! I REALLY appreciate it. X)**


	6. Renesmee

Renesmee

You started as just a bump

Even then I loved you so

You have grow so much in a short time

But now you kick and squirm it starts to hurt now

Though I still love you it hurts

I drink blood for you because you are my child and I cannot let you die

Just now you kicked and oh the pain

I become half conscious

It's time

I scream to get you out

I'm sorry it just hurts too much

Pain

Moments feel like hours and then

I feel you are not within me anymore

Then I feel pain again

A fire is within me!

The fire spreads throughout me

Days pass I know

Then finally as the fire leaves my fingertips I am free

I can see so clearly

I beg to see you

My little Renesmee

After I hunt is when it is safe

Now I finally get to see you

You are so beautiful

My Angel

My World

My Renesmee

But I find out one thing

One thing that I find out

One thing that shocks me

Jacob imprinted on you

No you are mine not his to claim

You are mine

My little Renesmee

**Hey how was that? I need some encouragement please. I need to know if I'm doing ok. :)**


	7. Victoria

**VICTORIA**

James my love

My mate

My world

Why did they have to take that all away

You were my only love

My mate for life

But now you are gone

My heart is gone

I will avenge you

You will not have died in vain

I will make them pay

Pay for taking you away from me

Edward

You will pay

Mate for mate

Heart for heart

I will take away your reason for living

Your heart

Your "sweet" Isabella

**Hey people! How was that? This is how I thought Victoria was thinking. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a comment. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Rosalie's Eternity

**Rosalie's Eternity**

Royce

I actually thought you were my love

We could have had something

A family

A life together

But you took me away from my life

The life I thought was perfect

Now I lay on the floor

Bloody and cold

Wishing to end the pain

Carlisle

You saved me from a death I'm not sure I wanted to be saved from

Making me one of you

Frozen in time

Never being able to move forward

Never being able to have a child

A dear child of my own

One good thing came out of my new life

Emmett

My bright happy mate

He who I will love for eternity

I am glad he is here to help me

Help me with the pain and sorrows of my life

My life may not be perfect

But it's the life I'm living now

Now and for eternity

**I don't know about you but I like this poem haha X). Tell me in a review what YOU thought about it. I accept anonymous reviews! Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day…or night you night owls you haha. See ya. Whoosh. Peace~Eat~Love :p peace out yo :p**


	9. Little Angel

Little Angel

Monster

I must kill IT

The THING that is hurting my Bella

She must survive

She has to

IT is out

The Monster is alive

But wait

Why does it hurt

Why does it hurt to not be with you

One look in those eyes and I know its true

What will Bella say

What will she do

When she finds out all I love is you

You are my light

My world

My reason for living now

You are just a child

But I will still protect you with my life

My imprint.

No

This cannot happen

No

This cant be true

But I know I cant part from you

My little angle

My soulmate

You are just a child

But I will always wait

I'll always wait for you


End file.
